1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to telecommunication equipment and, in particular, to receivers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Receivers may be used in telecommunication systems and/or networks to receive data and/or other information on optical and/or electrical signals. Traditional receivers have limitations, however.